Ace Of Space 2
Ace Of Space 2 is the second season of captive reality television series, MTV Ace Of Space. Hosted by Vikas Gupta, it premiered on 24 August 2019 on MTV India. Concept Eighteen contestants were divided into two teams: The Kings and The Jacks. They had to perform tasks and manage survival for 72 days amidst reducing space and increasing conflicts. The series also featured enhanced digital interaction, via which viewers could interact with the contestants. Contestants : Male : Female Living Status Notes : Evicted : Left * : On Day 42, Dungeon Room was shut down and the housemates in that room were moved to other rooms. Trump & Dagger Card Notes : Trump Card Winner : Dagger Card Receiver * : On Day 6, Rashmi had the power to give the Dagger Card to any housemate as Lucinda, the Trump Card winner, chose Rashmi as the best performer. Rashmi chose to give the Dagger Card to Nikita. * : On Day 7, Lucinda, being the Trump Card winner, had the power to shift two housemates to her room aka the Game Room. She chose Akshay and Baseer. * : On Day 16, Lucinda and Ohm, being the winners of the wrestling task had the power to give the Dagger Card to any housemate. They gave it to Salman. * : In Week 4, Krissann had the power to give the Dagger Card to either Baseer or Shruti. She chose to give it to Shruti. * : On Day 26, Shivin Narang had the power to give the Trump Card to any housemate. He chose to give it to Baseer. * : Pearl, being the Trump Card winner, had the power to give the Dagger Card to any housemate. She chose Luv. Voting History Notes : Immune : Pre–Nominated : Fewest Votes : Against Public Vote : Evicted : Left * : On Day 2, Baseer and Ohm got nominated by the Mastermind for breaking the door and sneaking in food at midnight. * : On Day 2, Fantasy Room nominated Rohan Mehra, unaware that he is not a housemate but a special guest who is uneligible for nomination or voting. * : Chetna Pande and Rohan Mehra had the power to nominate any housemate. Chetna chose to nominate Nasir while Rohan nominated Rohit. * : During Hold Your Space Task, Ohm came to perform instead of an injured Akshay without the consent of Team Kings. Thus, Team Kings were declared as the winners of the task leading to Lucinda getting safe from first week's nominations. * : On Day 8; Prakruti was chosen as the best performer by Salman, Ohm, Roshni and Nasir, resulting in her getting immunity against second week nominations. * : In Week 2, Rashmi and Renu were saved from nominations by Mastermind despite them getting the highest nominations from the housemates. * : On Day 9, Mastermind gave a few choices to certain housemates to save themselves or their friends: ** Akshay got the chance to save himself and Baseer from nominations in exchange of sending Baseer to Team Jacks. He chose the option, thus saving himself and Baseer. ** Khushali got the option to save herself and Manhar from nominations in exchange of nominating Shruti. She chose to nominate Shruti, thus saving herself and Manhar from nominations. ** Salman got the choice to save Krissann from nominations in exchange of shifting Krissann to Team Jacks and nominating Baseer for two weeks. He chose to go ahead with the option, thus nominating Baseer for two weeks. ** Rashmi got the option to save Ohm from nominations in exchange of shifting to Team Jacks and nominating someone from Panic Room. She chose to nominate Roshni, thus saving Ohm. * : On Day 16, Lucinda and Ohm were the winners of the wrestling task. Thus, they had the opportunity to save any housemate from nominations. Lucinda saved Baseer while Ohm saved Rashmi. * : On Day 21, Nikita had the power to save any nominated housemates and nominate other housemates instead of them. She chose to save Prakruti, Khushali, Yash and herself. In place of them she nominated Manhar, Salman and Lucinda. * : On Day 22, the nominated contestants chose Baseer, Ohm, Shruti and Krissann as the best performers of the task thus giving them the power to save either Manhar or Salman from nominations. Shruti chose Manhar while Baseer, Ohm and Krissann chose Salman. Due to majority being with Salman, it led to him getting saved from fourth week nominations. * : On Day 26, the housemates had the option to save either Manhar or Akshay from getting eliminated. Out of 11 total votes, Manhar received 11 votes to be saved while Akshay received 0 votes to be saved thus leading to Akshay's eviction. * : On Day 35, the housemates had the option to save either Mandeep or Ramiz from nominations. Receiving 10 votes out of 16, Mandeep got saved. * : In Week 6, Mastermind nominated Khushali, Krissann, Mandeep, Nikita and Yash for the seventh week due to their laid back attitude in the ranking task. * : On Day 38, Mastermind nominated Deepak for the seventh week as he broke the rules of the house. * : On Day 39; Khushali, Nikita, Mandeep and Krissann failed to occupy the first two spots in the Be My Hero Task, resulting in their supporters Luv, Manhar, Prakruti and Salman respectively getting nominated for seventh week. * : Due to Khushali, Luv and Nikita, Manhar occupying the bottom spots; it resulted in not only all of them getting nominated but also losing their nominating rights for the rest of their journey. * : As Yash, Lucinda and Deepak, Adnaan managed to win the first two spots in the Be My Hero Task, not only were Deepak and Yash saved from the seventh week nominations, all four of them also got saved from the eighth week nominations. * : On Day 40, Yash, being the Trump Card winner had the power to directly evict two housemates from among Nikita, Khushali, Luv and Mandeep. He chose to evict Mandeep and Nikita. * : Prakruti and Krissann, being the Trump Card winners, had the power to save either of them from seventh week nominations. As both of them couldn't come to a unanimous decision, the power went to Deepak. He chose to save Prakruti. Guests References External links * Official Website Category:2019 Indian television seasons Category:MTV India television series Category:Indian reality television series Category:Hindi-language television programs